


Snow Day

by gilliananderson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Queer Families, Sapphic, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, The X-Files Revival, queer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson
Summary: Stella and Dana are snowed in and spend a day at home with their daughter Elliot.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> oop i don’t have anything to say... i wrote this today because it’s snowing here so... i hope it’s not bad!

“Mommy! Mummy! Mommy! Mummy!” 

Stella Gibson awoke to the high pitched sound of her daughter squealing from the far side of the bed. She sat up and placed her index finger to her lip firmly. She had intended to scold her lightly, though the moment her gaze met the two twinkling little blue eyes her frustration melted away. 

“Ellie darling, what are you doing?” She whispered, glancing at the redhead who was thankfully still asleep next to her. 

Stella motioned for Ellie to come around to her side of the bed, and lifted her into her lap. 

“It’s much too early to be awake, and mommy was up late working. She needs to sleep as long as she can.” Stella pressed her lips against the four year olds temple and took in her gentle scent of lavender and vanilla, humming at the calm that rushed through her as she held her daughter close.

“But mummy!” Ellie whispered, “It’s snowing!!!” The excitement got the better of her, and she squealed again, this time waking the redhead who had been fast asleep.

“What time is it?” Dana groaned, one eye opened to adjust to the harsh brightness.    
“It’s only seven, love. Ellie came in to tell us it snowed.” Ellie hopped off of Stella’s lap and over to her other mother giddily. 

“No, mommy it IS snowing!” She grabbed the blonde and redheads hands and pulled, unsuccessfully trying to get them out of bed. “Come look!” 

Stella sighed after a moment, and took Ellie’s hand, allowing her to lead her over to the window. She opened the blinds and peeked, an instant feeling of warmth settling within her. 

“Oh wow. It really  _ IS  _ snowing.” Stella gasped. “There’s no way we’re going into work today, we’re snowed in.” She said, turning to look at her wife with a smile. A grin spread across Dana’s face as she told her this, an instant sense of relief setting in. 

“Oh thank god.” Dana whispered, laying her head back down. “I was not ready to do another day.” 

Ellie jumped back on the bed next to Dana, and started to gently play with her mother’s hair. “Alright Ellie, how about you lay with us and we get a little more sleep, hmm?” Stella suggested, taking her spot next to her two favorite people. 

“I want to play in the snow!” Ellie whined. 

Stella put her finger to her lip again, “I know, love, but not right now. Mommy is tired, and you should probably still be asleep too. Just rest a couple more hours, and then we’ll all go play in it, okay?” 

Ellie let out an exasperated sigh, but laid down and nuzzled her nose into Stella’s arm. Stella leaned across to place her hand on Dana’s hip, trapping the four year old between their embrace. 

Stella woke up some time later to the feeling of Ellie’s hands in her hair. She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled at the small girl with strawberry blonde hair staring back at her.

“You’re awake!” Dana said, drawing Stella’s attention away from their daughter. 

“Yes… What time is it?” She asked, feeling slightly disoriented. 

“Nearly ten thirty.” The redhead responded, getting out of her side of the bed, “You were more tired than you thought.”

The blankets were warm and Stella felt safe and content, but it didn’t take long after her two redheads left the bed for her to no longer feel that way and she got up to follow them. She walked into the kitchen to see Ellie at the counter, watching Dana stir something in a coffee cup. 

“First cup should be mummy’s, huh?” Dana asked Ellie, handing Stella the warm cup. She inhaled it and realized it was hot chocolate and smiled. 

“Mmm, no Elliot can have the first cup.” She hummed, handing the cup to the girl. 

She walked over to Dana and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I think,” She started, “That it would be a really inventive idea, if you put the hot chocolate powder in the cup and filled the cup with coffee…” She raised an eyebrow at the redhead who laughed gingerly. 

“Whatever you want, babe.” 

Dana took Stella’s idea and filled two cups with hot chocolate powder and coffee, mixing them well before handing one to the blonde. 

The small family sat in the living room and drank their hot chocolate as Stella started a fire in the fireplace. Their morning was quiet and peaceful, though both women could sense the rapidly growing anticipation from their daughter. She had been so patient most of the morning, but they had kept her waiting as long as she was capable. 

“Can we pleeeeease go play in the snow now?” She asked looking up at both her mothers with big pleading eyes. Dana stood up with a nod and held her hands out to her daughter. 

“Yes, let’s go get ready.” She turned to Stella as she followed their little one into her bedroom, and gestured for Stella to go get ready herself. 

Stella would be lying if she said she enjoyed the snow. She found it annoying and inconvenient, but it had been quite a long time since they’d gotten a good snow, and if her girls wanted to go out in it, then she would too. 

Dana helped Ellie out of her pajamas and into warmer pants and a long sleeve shirt. She put her big puffy coat on and zipped it up to her chin, put on a scarf, her purple knitted beanie that Stella had bought her, and pointed towards a drawer. 

“Bring me some socks please.” And Ellie quickly did as she was told, plopping down in front of Dana as she handed them to her. 

“Elliot, these are too small for you. You need your big girl socks.” Dana stated, holding the tiny baby socks in her hands as she waited for her daughter to bring her a different pair. 

She suddenly found herself overwhelmed with emotion as she stared at the tiny socks in her hand. They reminded her of how little Ellie had once been, and how quickly she was growing up. 

Dana finished helping Ellie, and then made her way into her own bedroom so that she could get ready herself. 

The view when she walked into the room was one that could make her heart melt. Stella stood in the middle of their bedroom bundled up in a coat, scarf and hat looking miserable yet so adorable. Dana walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her tightly, resting her head on her now pillowy shoulder. 

“This is hell.” The blonde mumbled against her partner's cheek, kissing the top of her head. 

“Oh, come on. You look cute, and Ellie is excited.” 

Dana walked around her to fish her own warm clothes and coat out of her closet and quickly got herself ready, not wanting to keep their daughter waiting any longer. 

When both women were layered up and sweating from the warmth of the clothes, they made their way to the living room to collect the little strawberry blonde who was waiting patiently on the couch. 

Dana couldn’t stop herself from laughing, thinking that the only reason she sat still so long was that her coat was too big for her to move around in. 

The three of them made their way outside, and Stella groaned the second the cold wet snow touched her boots. She was instantly annoyed at the sharp bite of the cold wind, the snow still falling getting her hat and hair wet, the way she was sinking ankle deep into the pillowy snow. 

She let herself sulk a little while longer, until she looked up and noticed that Dana’s head was thrown back in laughter as their daughter laid on the ground making a snow angel. The sight was pure and beautiful, and a smile instantly painted across her face.

She shuffled her way over to her girls, and wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead. The two women watched in adoration as their little girl rolled around in the snow, squealing with pure uncut excitement. They helped her gather up big balls of snow as she attempted to make a snowman, though their snow wasn’t quite the right thickness for it. It ended up being a tiny one, but it pleased the young girl nonetheless.

Stella watched as Dana chased Ellie around, picking up little balls of snow and throwing them at her while she laughed. Ellie began to throw them back, and suddenly they were mid snowball fight, and Stella found herself trapped in the crosshairs. She had turned to walk in another direction, trying to avoid the flying snow when she felt a sharp cold thud against the back of her neck. She gasped before turning around to see Dana smiling a big toothy grin in her direction. 

“Oops.” Dana said with a shrug, staring straight into Stella’s eyes.

The blonde raised her eyebrow, staring at her partner for a while, like a hunter watching its prey. She slowly made her way over to Ellie, and bent down to whisper something in her ear. She giggled and ran towards Dana, throwing her arms around her legs in a big hug nearly knocking her down. Dana was caught off guard by this, and leaned to hug her back and just as she did she got a face full of snow. 

Dana looked up at Stella with her mouth hanging open, little flurries of snow now coating her face. 

When Stella was finally able to collect herself and stopped laughing, she made her way over to the redhead and pulled her in close. 

“I’m sorry, truce.” Stella said, reaching her hands up to wipe the bits of snow off of her favorite face. She gently traced her fingers over each little freckle, and kissed the tip of her cold rosy nose. A sharp gust of wind whipped against them and Dana shivered, causing Stella to pull her tighter into her arms. She pulled back for a moment and planted a long soft kiss on her lips, wanting to take in every moment of this day she was getting to spend with her love.

The three of them continued to run around in the snow, throwing it at each other. The world seemed to be silent with the exception of their laughter and squeals. Snow continued to fall, coating over each of their footprints, as if they’d never distrubed the beautiful sheet of white at all.

Eventually Stella’s face began to feel numb, and Dana’s lips were turning blue, so they wrangled Ellie in to get her inside. She had played and played until her tiny fingers were frozen little prunes. 

Once inside they all three changed into dry, warm clothes, and Dana got Ellie settled on the couch while Stella threw their wet clothes into the dryer. 

She made her way into the kitchen and saw her wife standing there, her red hair illuminated by the fridge light as she stared. 

“I’m thinking soup for lunch.” Dana stated, looking over in Stella’s direction. 

“Sounds perfect.” The blonde replied, walking up behind her and placing her hands on her hips.

The two of them got to work making homemade potato soup, Dana doing most of the cooking while Stella focused on prep. Stella wasn't the biggest help in the kitchen, so she periodically left to check on Ellie and make sure she was still watching her movie on the couch. 

As Dana made the last finishing touches to her soup, Stella made three cups of hot chocolate and carried them carefully into the living room. 

“These are hot Ellie, don’t touch.” She stated, ruffling the little strawberry curls on her head. She made her way back into the kitchen and helped Dana carry the food into the living room, setting it all on the coffee table. 

Dana got settled next to Ellie on the couch, as Stella kneeled in front of the tv stand. 

“Okay, El, what are we watching?” She asked, turning to look at her. 

“Shrek.” The four year old said firmly. 

Dana and Stella both rolled their eyes out of the young girl's sight, and they silently stared at each other, deciding which of them would argue it today. 

Dana finally spoke up, “Ellie we watch that almost everyday… How about we watch something el-” 

She was quickly cut off by her daughters squeaky little voice, “No! Shrek!” She said again. 

She began to stare at Stella as the blonde watched her eyes get bigger and bigger like a puppy dog begging for food. 

“Alright, Shrek it is.” Stella said with a defeated sigh, getting up to grab the remote. The disc was already in the dvd player so she didn’t even have to change it. 

She joined her girls on the couch, and they ate their food quietly as Ellie was fixed to the tv. 

When their food was gone both women sipped on the hot chocolate and looked at each other lovingly. They knew the movie by heart by now, and the only thing they never tired of watching every day was each other. 

The movie hadn’t even finished before the exhaustion got to Ellie and she fell asleep laying in Dana’s lap. Dana was laying back against Stella, her head resting on her chest, and she was on the verge of dozing off herself. It wasn’t long before both women were fast asleep too, and the only sound in the house was their breathing mixed with the crackling of the fireplace. 

After a little while Stella woke and glanced down at the two sleeping figures beside her. She smiled warmly and closed her eyes again, wanting to revel in this moment as long as she possibly could. She felt safe and utterly warm, despite the snow that continued to fall outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> welllllll i hope u liked it! i really love writing these two so much. they own my heart and mean so much to me. i try to put a lot of love into it. 
> 
> any feedback is welcome!!


End file.
